Spiders
by Yggdrasil'sRoots
Summary: Ever wondered what happens if you introduce two spiders?
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I was talking to smileyfacebabe and we sort of came up with an idea and now im writing it so yeah. Have a fic.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the avengers, or the amazing spiderman.**_

Clint makes his way through S.H.I.E.L.D'S corridors, intending to stop in at the canteen for lunch, and as he is passing the gym, he pauses.

A loud thump and a pained groan sounds, a distinctly male shriek following soon after.

Clint opens the door and is promptly knocked to the floor by a teenager in work out clothes, barrelling into his legs, having just been thrown from the other side.

"Holy shit!" He exclaims, rolling to dodge the set of weights rapidly nearing his nose.

"Oh. Shit, sorry man." The brunette teenager offers his hand, having somehow landed on his feet, and helps Clint up. Natasha impassively watches the exchange, arms folded loosely over her chest.

Clint rolls his shoulders, wriggles his nose to make sure it isn't broken, and regards the boy with sharp curiosity.

"Who are you?" He asks bluntly, having lost all appreciation for politeness unless necessary on a mission.

"I'm Peter. Peter Parker." Clint waits.

Natasha heaves a sigh, and fills the gap herself.

"Spiderman." The single word was enough to raise Clint's eyebrow.

"You're just a kid. How the hell did you get all spideyfied?" Peter rakes a hand through his artfully messy hair.

"Apparently sneaking into a room full of genetically engineered spiders is a really bad idea." He dead pans. Clint chuckles unwillingly, caught by surprise at the boy's dry sense of humour.

"Let's see what you've got then, kid." Natasha rolls her eyes, but nudges Peter towards the mats. Clint follows, catching a glimpse of his partner smirking out of the corner of his eye, and wonders what he's got himself into.

They stand facing each other across the mats, Peter perfectly relaxed. Clint lowers himself into a ready stance, doubting his decision every second more that the teenager is stood like that. Natasha gracefully sits down, cross legged, and makes no qualms about not being fascinated.

She speed texts someone, and approximately three seconds later Darcy rockets in, and flings herself down beside the red head.

"Did I miss it?" She huffs.

"No, they're just starting." Natasha stifles a giggle. Darcy folds her legs under herself with all the grace of a newborn foal, and watches raptly as Clint launches himself at Peter.

Who promptly disappears, the little shit. Clint flicks his gaze around the room for a few seconds before his brain kicks in and he thinks _spiders._

Tilting his chin, he stares at Peter, above his head, upside down, and clinging to the ceiling by his fingertips like he has always done it. Natasha and Darcy are falling to pieces, and he glances at them. Which of course is when Peter strikes, and drops down, face first, to spring lightly to his hands and wrap his calves around Clint's neck. They fall to the floor and Clint taps out rapidly, turning slightly purple, as he struggles to free himself.

"Hmm." He grunts, annoyed that the kid got the better of him. Peter loosens his grip, and Clint playfully cuffs him around the ear.

"You can tell Tasha trains you." He informs him.

"Hey." She exclaims. Darcy is fascinated, watching them like they are her favourite sitcom.

Peter grins, seemingly proud that he is being insulted, either that, or he likes that Natasha trains him. Which, you know, why would anyone like being trained by Tasha?

She's absolutely brutal.

This fact is reiterated when he finds out she filmed his defeat on her phone and sent it to everyone with a high enough security level to know about Peter.

Really, Fury alone would have been enough.

The council have been endless assholes about the whole thing.

Typical.


	2. Chapter 2

_**As with a lot of my stuff, I have no idea where this is going, and the two words 'science bros' are **_

_**the most of a plan I've got, so here you go. This might go arse over teakettle, but who knows.**_

_**And yes, I did make up a load of sciencey sounding stuff. None of it is real, or factual. NOTHING.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own either of the franchises I write about.**_

Tony heard a muffled explosion, coming from somewhere that distinctly was _not_ his lab. Now, he was used to things blowing up, even outside his lab, even usually, to be honest, but he was usually the one blowing them up.

"Jarvis? Do I need my suit?"

His AI sounded even more sarcastic than normal.

"I am unsure, sir. Are you threatened by the teenager in the latex suit who is currently in your kitchen?" Tony rolled his eyes, and ignored his AI, also a usual occurrence, instead choosing to go and find whoever was blowing things up, and either tell them off, or help them blow more things up.

What?

He hadn't decided yet.

Poking his head around the corner, he narrowed his eyes at the teenager, who was indeed in a rubber suit, sitting cross legged in the middle of the kitchen, tinkering with something that looked like a spider had rolled onto its back and died. The teenager, for it was in fact a teenager, held several pieces of assorted electronic paraphernalia between his lips, and had a screwdriver behind his ear. He was currently poking at the device on his lap, which seemed to be the source of the explosion.

"Don't worry, kid, blowing stuff up regularly is the mark of any good inventor. Even when it isn't supposed to." The boy raised an eyebrow and tipped his head to the side, displaying a lovely scorch mark on his neck.

"Because then you get to fix it." Bruce's voice said over his shoulder. Tony nudged the other man in greeting, something they had developed when one of them was too busy, and Tony was too lazy.

Which was always.

The kid sighed through the metal in his mouth, and gracefully stood up, much more gracefully than Tony would have expected, given the boy's lanky limbs. Setting the odd device down, the kid spat the metal into his palm and piled it carefully on the kitchen counter.

"This particular thing, I think is beyond saving." He grumbled. Swinging himself lightly onto the counter beside what Tony was mostly positive was his own creation, the teenager scratched his head absent mindedly, uncaring of the fact that he was in Ironman's kitchen, in a skin tight suit, with both the owner of said kitchen, and the man who turned into a big green rage monster.

"What are you building?" Bruce asked, tapping his pen against the side of what Tony had mentally nicknamed the 'spider bracelet of ultimate doom'.

"It's my web shooter. I meant for the firing mechanism to be more advanced but I caught the power cell and set the ambitronic sensor off, and that sent the phirete trigger setting off, and there you have it. The smoking remains of a thing I made out of scraps in my bedroom."

Bruce was rapidly taking pieces apart, and obviously figuring out what could be saved, and every few seconds was making noises of fascination.

"Is this a paperclip?" He asked incredulously, holding up an intricately folded piece of metal.

"Several, actually." The kid replied, prodding a piece of metal that was, indeed, smoking, with a red and blue finger.

Tony, intrigued, peered over Bruce's shoulder curiously, and snagged an important looking cannister from the apparent ruins of the teen's device.

"Do you need this? What is this?" He turned it over, and squinted into the tiny opening at one end.

"Web." Peter plucked it out of his hands and tucked it into an unseen pocket. "Important. It's a nylon and silicone mix, with particles of titanium and compressed carbon for strength. I may not weight much, but swinging through the air on nothing but a string of webbing, you kinda want it to hold a lot of weight." Tony considered it for a moment.

"Yeah, I knew I'd seen that suit before. Spidey." The kid grinned, and raked a hand through his unruly hair.

"Nice to meet you, tinman, I'm Peter." Secretly impressed at the boy's wit, Tony huffed a breath.

"Well, Spidey, come down to the lab, we'll see if we can't fix that toy of yours."

"Thanks, man." The boy was obviously impressed, and grateful. Tony turned to Bruce, who hadn't paid any attention to anything that had happened in the last five minutes, and poked him with a pencil.

"Hmm?"

"Time to go play with explosives!" He said brightly.

"Yeah, sure, five minutes." Bruce mumbled distractedly. Peter laughed in the background, and sneakily swapped Bruce's momentarily abandoned screwdriver for a banana.

The scientist didn't notice until the screw wouldn't turn, which broke him out of his science coma.

"Why." He asked plaintively.

Oh yeah.

Tony was definitely helping this kid blow stuff up.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wow, writing a lot tonight. Back to the late night writing. Yay?**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my inability to sleep at a normal time.**_

Peter wandered into the lab, munching on an apple he was only mostly sure hadn't been exposed to gamma radiation.

"...and then the spectral line warped, and tessellated with the energy from Mjolnir, and Loki vanished. So now we have to figure out where he's gone, and how to put him back in prison. Now, I've been looking at Asgardian energy signatures, and there's always an extremely high ratio of unbalanced pulsars, which always decay at less than the normal rate. Why is that?" A small brunette woman was speaking rapid fire at Bruce, who looked slightly perplexed.

Peter thought he would interject. Bruce didn't look like he could answer, he was busy being confused. Obviously he had been startled out of another of his deep science comas.

"Well, the pulsars need something to bond with, right? What if Asgardian DNA gives it that, and it's latching onto the structure of Asgardian mitochondria, if they even have them. I assume this weird people stealing thing doesn't happen with humans?" The tiny woman marched up to him, and slid her glasses down her nose.

"No it doesn't. But what about the rate of decay? I've only ever heard of that when cosmic energy mixes with the photons emitted by the sun on their way to earth and is exposed to solar flares...oh!" She whirled and soon was completely immersed in her work, typing so rapidly her hands were a blur.

Peter raised an eyebrow at Bruce. The man in question just shook his head, and turned back to his equations, sinking back into his science fuelled trek.

"What about the reversed polarity in Mjolnir, though?" Jane muttered. Peter peered over her shoulder at her notes, and worked through it in his head.

"Asgardian metal has weird structures in its carbon atoms, right? Like they're alive? Really irregular. But, they have power cells, like our mitochondria, which I assume is where Asgardian weapons get their 'magic' from. So what if that interacts with the pulsars, and it reacts the way a compass does, when it's attracted to the metal in the earth's poles? And just flips it?"

Jane had been scribbling from the get-go, and was currently scrawling down a huge equation, which, from what Peter could tell, would re-reverse the hammer's polarity and bring Loki back.

"And then I'd need the power grid..." She trailed off. Leaping up, she grabbed a laptop and a disk drive, and ran out the door without a goodbye.

"Does she do that a lot?" Peter asked, bemused.

"Only when she's got someone to bounce ideas off. In this case, you. Usually she just asks for poptarts, and coffee. And throws things at Tony." A busty woman leaned over the desk to talk to him.

Peter took a bite out of his apple.

"Huh."


End file.
